Here's Your Valentine Bastard
by Ka no Megami
Summary: Roma has a valentine for our favorite spaniard, but how will he give it to him. Beware of bad spell, my computer doesn't have a spell cheek. R&R T for safty


Here's Your Valentine Bastard

My alarm clock went off, annoying the hell out of me. Fuck! Its time for school. I don't even feel like showing up to that damn hell-hole today. Mabye I could impersonate nanno and call off. Its not like he'd ever know. Only god knows where that old bastards going to come back from his overnight alone time. (aka, fucking some random ass chick he picked up at some back ally bar.)

The door flew open, and the next thing I know Feli had me in one of his fucking rape-hugs. "What the hell are you doing idiota? Get off me!" I tried shoving him of but the second I got my arms free, he threw his arms around my neck! Can't he just take a hint! "Ve~ fratello, it's valentines day! What are you going to give Tonio!~" Dammit! My cheecks were getting hot.. from anger! Roughly throwing Feliciano off me and dumping him on the floor, I stomped out the door. "Get ready dumass. It's almost time for school, dammit!"

Its not like I was embarrassed about having some stupid crush on that spanish moron, just cause I like to stare at his nicely sculpted ass doesn't mean anything! Like I'd ever like that pedophile. He's got to be like twenty and he keeps saying things like 'you're the cutest thing he's ever seen' or calling me 'little tomato'. He's a complete pedobear. Fucking hell! Why couldn't Valentines day come on a weekend when I could avoid that stupid tomato bastard. That pedobear'll definatly try something. He might try and give out some kind of choclate infused with a date-rape drug he got from the french bastard.

I got dressed and headed down stairs. Feli better be pack me a tomato for lunch since its his fault for for waking me up, now I can't accidently wake up after school starts. I almost left the kitchen the second I entered. Feliciano was rumaging around in the fridge, but instead of pulling out the left over pasta for lunch, he pulled two big ass chocolate hearts wrapped in frily lace doillies out of the freezer.

Seriously, could he act any more like a girl? And he wonders why I get beat up. I'm defending his dumass. "How the fuck are those for?" I don't care if gives some sissy valentine to the japanese kid he hangs out with even if he is a closet pervert he only likes 2D people, but he better not give one to that potato-bastard. He'll use it as an excuse to do something pervert to may baby brother that I'd rip his balls of for put them in a blender before makng him drink it for.

Feli just grinned like an idiot.

"It's Valentines day!~"

"No Shit." He kept going like he didn't hear me.

"So last night I made Valentines!" He spun around in cirles huming some ancient love song the old-bastard likes to sing around the house. "Here~" He shoved the chocolate into my chest. "Now you have a valentine for Tonio too!~" I stood there gaping at him. WHAT THE FUCK! I'm not some school girl with a crush even if I do think he has nice eyes and that he looks good in our school uniform. It still doesn't mean anything. Why the hell shoukld I give that bastard anything! Feliciano just hurried around the kitchen pack the pasta into our lunch bags, grinning the entire time. _

*At School*

The first few periods moved by so fucking slowly I wanted to stab myself repeatedly with a pencil. Finally we were let out of our boring ass English class. The next class was around the corner. I stopped at my locker to grab my lunch since it was after next period anyway, and snacking on a tomato in class might help me get through it. I put the Valintine in there so it wouldn't melt. Might as well eat it too. I'm not giving it to anyone.

Now, all I had to get through was Spanish. Unfortunatly thats were Antonio will be. I only took the stupid class because I heard spanish and italian were similar, so I thought easy A, but he had to be there. He's a dumass transfer student that helps the teacher out because spanish is his first language. Most of the time I don't even get the work done because the damn bastard keeps trying to distract me with his hot spanish accent (that's what the girls call it not me.)

I slammed the locker closed and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hola Lovi~, happy St. Valentines Day!"

"What are you doing by my locker, fucker?" The spanish bastard stood there with the biggest shit eating grin plastered across his face. "Roma, that's not nice~!" That smile was too big, it was getting creepy. "I just wanted to see if youl wanted to go out with me tonight.~" He couldn't be serious. "What the fuck! Why would I want to go out with you!" He couldn't like me, he was just some pedo. That's it. He doesn't like me like that. "But Roma, it's valentines day! Don't you want to spend the day together?"

He caught me around the waist, pulling me back into a hug. He rested his head in the crook of my neck. My face was starting to heat up. "Cause I want to spent the day with Roma~" He wispered sweetly, nuzzling the side of my neck. I looked up. The halls were empty. The bell must have rang. "H-hey, Antonio. Let go, we're going to be late." He made a content humming sound. "But, I never want to let go of Lovi."

"I-idiot" My cheeks were definatly red.

"Come on." He pulled me into the empty classroom behind us and locked the door. "What are you doing bastard?" He pushed me on top of the teachers desk. "We're not going to class. We're going to be naughty and skip.~" He rested his hand on my cheek, settling himself between my legs. He leaned in, careful to give me time to back away. "Why me?" The question hung in the air between us. "Because your the only one I've ever felt this way about." He kissed me. It was chaste and sweet and warm and loving. It made me feel light headed, I could hear my heart heating in my ears. He rested is his forehead against mine. "I love you Lovi~ I have for a really long time now. te amo Lovino." This guy... I pushed against his chest making him back up. "Lovi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I picked my lunch box of the floor. "Just wait a minute." The chocolate was for him in the first place. "I just want to give you..." I rumaged around in the bag, were was it! "Ah, you're so cute lovi~ Did you get me a valintines present?"

"Y-yeah, but I'm not cute so stop calling me that bastard! Oh crap..."

"Wht?" The doily covering the the heart chocolate was now covered in a stick sweet mess of mellted chocolate that was now dripping down my fingers. "Fusososo~ it's alright." He grabbed my hand, and began to drag his tounge over my fingers, sucking them clean. "Hey! D-don't eat my fingers idiot!" He moved to the next finger. "But Rom~ it'd be a waste of chocolate if I didn't lick it off.~" The sucking felt weird, but strangly good. "Some for Roma to~" He dropped my hand and drew me into another lip lock. This ne was different. It was wet and hot, his tounge licked along my bottom lip, asking for enterance. I gasped and his chocolate cover tounge slipped past my lips to give me a taste of the sweet treat.

He pulled back for air after a few minutes of battling of dominence. "Do you like it Lovi~?" I wiped away the mixed saliva dripping down my chin. And gave a little smile. A liitle, evil smile. " Yeah," I walk towards him putting my hands on either side of his head. "But I like this beatter idiot." And drew him back into the most sloppy, wet kiss yet.

*In class*

Francis sat back in his chair, board. The teacher was simply to plain and uninteresting to listen to. He looked around the room before spoting two empty chairs at an unused table. He looked over to Gilbert. "Were's Antonio?" Gil shrugged. "I don't know."

"Mabye he's with our favorite little italian brother beauty." Francis glaned back at the other empty chair.

"Ksesesesesese. In his dreams!"

(A/N) First time Spamano writer long time fangirl. So tell me what think, love it, hate it, go to hell the characters were OC. R&R.


End file.
